Nothing's Truly Over
by Christian Cadet
Summary: Totally new version of Anon's Return and his Apprentice. Better plots, grammar, and details, thanks to Tron: Uprising. Read and review. OC's, minor ZedxMara, more BeckxPaige and SamxQuorra. War has broken out on the Grid again, with General Tesler leading the new Occupation. With a new system monitor and a self-sustaining Argon, will Sam and Quorra be able to reunite the Grid?
1. An Epilogue and a Prologue

**Hello reader's,**

**I'm back with a new version of my Tron story. My writing has greatly improved, and I'm more in a Tron mood than when I first started this story as well as older. In this version, I'm also including the Tron: Uprising universe, as well as making my own OC. For now, here is the prologue. It'll basically give a somewhat brief summary of how I think they could have wrapped up Tron: Uprising as well as a brief look at my OC and his beginning. Enjoy**

* * *

Beck, or the Renegade as he was now disguised as, sat atop Tron and his secret hideout in the outlands. After Tron was healed, he and Beck took on things together with Tron donning his minimally-lit, black disguise but with the four-dot T shape added, and allowing Beck to keep the iconic white Tron suit. Oh, the trouble they caused for Tesler and his forces. Paige also began to show signs of doubt in her cause. This prompted Beck _and _Tron to keep pushing the fight.

Eventually, Zed and Mara discovered what Beck did during his free time. They were a little angry and distant to him at first, but eventually warmed up to him. Soon, they helped too, with Zed joining Mara in her own uprising promotion campaign. I think that you know what happens when two friends spend so much time together. Beck was glad that his friends found happiness. Tron was a little uneasy but eventually gave them his blessing.

Things reached their highest point when Paige defected to their side. She gave them critical intel into Tesler's operations, soon forcing Tesler to leave Argon. Pavel was derezzed in their final fight by Paige, now known as the Sympathizer. She later admitted to Beck of her mixed emotions due to that incident. She was happy Pavel was gone, but kind of disappointed that she couldn't turn him. Beck comforted her by saying that she didn't have a choice, as he would have killed her first. Things seemed like they were going to be like this forever, but nothing is ever perfect.

After Tesler left, Tron began to act strange. He grew restless, then violent. Beck soon realized that a little bit of Clu's new code got in and programmed Tron to always be in a state of fight or high-alert. So, he did what he had to. First, he restrained Tron, took his disk to Purgos and had it so that all Tron remembered would be _himself_being the Renegade. That he operated alone. Then, after telling Tron of how sorry he was, and Tron seeing that it was for the best, master and student parted ways. Argon was safe, and so were Beck's friends. Clu quarantined Argon, and the city learned to be self sufficient. A semi-happy ending for most. Argon was Clu-free.

Beck was snapped out of his trip down memory lane by a voice saying, "Enjoying one more time as the better you?" Smiling to himself, he turned and faced Paige, who was also dressed as the Sympathizer, a white version of her old, military costume with green light-lines.

"Just remembering the fun times," he said half jokingly half sadly. Paige smiled softly and touched his shoulder. This was their last day here, as Argon just received the news of Clu and regime's demise.

"Maybe we could visit here from time to time," Paige said. "You know you still owe me a couple of victories from all the times you beat me," she added, smiling.

Beck chuckled, and together, they removed their discs. Paige switched back to her black and green outfit, and Beck took off the white half-disc. They walked inside. There, in the center of the room, was a statue Beck, Zed, Paige, and Mara made after they sent Tron off. It was him in his old, white glory. Standing nearly 18 feet tall, it dominated the room. Below it was a pedestal that held it up. A compartment was made to hold the Renegade Alter Ego half disc. Beck placed the disc into the compartment. After sealing it, the monument slid down, thus burying the secret until such a time came as the Renegade and his band was needed again.

Paige and Beck exited the hideout and rezzed their bikes.

"Tron lives," said Beck one more time to no one in particular. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to Paige, he saw her carry the same sad look in her eyes as was in his.

"Tron lives," she said, and kissed Beck briefly before taking off, Beck not far behind her.

* * *

The rest, as they say, is history. However, no system will ever be perfect. A few of Clu's most loyal followers, led by the formerly fallen General Tesler, rose up and waged war across the Grid. Sam Flynn managed to escape before they got to him and, with the help of his wife, Quorra, they wrote a new system monitor program. Naming it Omega, they uploaded the new system monitor.

As Tron City coped with the new war, a light shot down into the rezzing area. When it faded, there stood a tall figure who radiated calmness and a hidden power.

His light-lines began with arrows at his feet, rising up until they were at his knees, then moved to the outsides of his upper legs. At the waist, they branched off on two paths 45 degrees from the original. The ones out front came together at his midsection to for a rhombus. The back-lines came at the middle of his back to form one line again than then split 180 degrees from each other just below the identity disc. Wrapping around the front, the formed two vertically elongated hexagons that matched in angle with the rhombus.

A second rhombus appeared above the hexagons, completing the diamond shape. A line rose from the top most tip of the top rhombus and went to just at the beginning of the neck, wrapping around it completely. Two lines emerged at right angles from the first and ended at the shoulder pads, where the iconic four-dot T shape appeared on both shoulders encased in a rhombus outline. Finally, two lines ran from the middle of the outsides of the upper arms, past the elbows, and split. Wrapping around to the insides at a fourth of the forearm, they ran parallel to each other before almost coming together at an incomplete point.

The helmet was similar to the Renegade's, but the point on the forehead was more narrow and came down further to about halfway in the visor. The ends came at points rather than being flat, and the chin had a subtle tip instead of a flat cut-off. Two obtuse triangles showed the visor's sides, and a small right triangle showed the tip of the forehead protrusion.

As a final light-line wrapped around the head and mimicked the visor's almost divider, the programs who witnessed the new program's arrival also saw the beacon shine again as Sam Flynn returned to the grid. Rejoicing, they watched as the new program took a spot right next to Flynn's Arcade's entrance. Sam emerged and turned to the new program.

"Welcome to the Grid, Omega, my new system monitor."

* * *

**A/N: Holy moly, and all in just a couple hours. Let me know what y'all think, and don't worry, Anon will be brought back, but later. Maybe Tron too if I'm able to come up with a way to bring him back that makes sense. Also, those of you who submitted OC's last time I ran this thing, I will try to put in as many as I can without it getting too chaotic. That's all for now. Reviews make my day. Expect another chapter soon,**

**CC**


	2. System Monitors and Peaceful Bliss

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Nothing is Truly Over. In this one, I'll try to bounce between the situation in Argon, which will mainly involve how the character's are coping with Argon self sufficiency and their newfound freedom, and the adventures of Sam and Quorra Flynn and Omega. The OC's will come in at some point in time, but that is still unsure when and where. Some will be in Argon, others in Tron City, and still others here and there. Let's get it started.**

**-Argon-**

The garage was busy as usual. Beck smiled to himself as he knelt down by his bike that he was working on. _Nice to know that some things haven't changed...well, almost,_ he thought sadly, looking over to Able's office. He still felt incredibly guilty that he couldn't save everybody from Cyrus. Mara and Zed had made it clear that they had completely forgiven him and understood, but still, Beck could not help but feel a small wave of guilt and regret stir in him whenever he looked at Able's office.

Although, now it should actually be called Mara's office. Almost immediately after Able perished, the mechanics met to decide who should run the place. The choice was easy, as Able had only ever put Mara in charge when he went out. The transition was smooth, but the garage would always be known as Able's Garage. A small shrine was built in honor of the top mechanic in Argon. Beck often visited the small area to say hi almost every 7 cycles.

Looking back at the office, he saw Mara sitting at her desk going over business transactions. She was a natural at running the place. Beck also noticed Zed in there with her. After their little stand up to Pavel and the Black Guard, Zed grew bolder. He soon ran a side business designing bikes and organizing and running the Argon Race. He'd won his fair share of victories and decided to take up the organization side of it for a change. Needless to say, the Race was now hugely popular.

After finishing the final touches on his bike, Beck deactivated his mechanic add-ons and walked over to Mara's office.

"Hey, guys. My shift just ended, I'll see you at the field?" he asked. The answer was evident on both of their faces. A whole mood change from almost pro-business programs to the young and youthful mechanics they still were inside.

"As if we would miss a chance at finally getting to re-use the field," Mara laughed. It was true, after Tesler and his forces left, the field was packed for so many cycles. Finally, the crowding faded to what it normally was. Today was the first normal day it had since Tesler first arrived in Argon.

"Though, be sure to get your _other _practice out of the way before we get there," Zed added, smirking at Beck and raising his eyebrows. Beck simply smirked back and watched as Mara walked over and cuffed Zed on the back of the head.

"Stray calling the glitch crazy," she said, referring to a Grid saying akin to 'Look who's talking'. It was true, as Beck ended up having to find a different field whenever Zed and Mara got a little too flirty in their duels. Beck smiled softly when he was reminded that things were almost back to the good old days.

"No promises, Zed," Beck called over his shoulder as he exited the doorway. Making it out to the front of Able's Garage, Beck rezzed his bike and took off toward the field. Taking his time to enjoy the scenery, he was reminded of what he had won despite the losses, a whole city, free of CLU's tyrannical regime. He arrived at the Argon Medical Center, where a program in the green markings of a medic sat patiently.

Paige, after freeing herself from CLU's army and helping Beck liberate Argon, opened up her own medical center. There, she took to helping programs the way she was made to. In her free time, when she and Beck weren't dueling, flirting, or otherwise, she took to learning ISO code. ISO's were beginning to come out of hiding and bringing news that CLU had been beaten. With her and her highly trained team, ISO's were now becoming a regularly seen part of the Argon community.

"Took you long enough," she said, pecking Beck on the cheek. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you'd been seeing another girl."

"As if they could find me. Remember how long it took for you to finally catch me," Beck said, referring to how long it took Paige to finally have his Renegade persona rendered completely helpless and at her mercy.

"You were mine when we first met," Paige whispered in his ear after mounting behind him and wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"Touché" Beck smirked. He took off and zoomed to the field. There, he and Paige found an empty field and activated it. Battle armor appeared on them, and the energy dome was erected.

"Try not to make this too easy for me," Paige taunted from across the field. Beck smiled and popped his disc off his back. He and Paige had gotten to the point in their relationship where teasing and battle taunts were just part of everyday conversation. Though, most of it was held for the field.

"Don't flatter yourself. That's my job." Paige smirked at Beck and the duel began.

**-The Hideout-**

In the former dwelling of the Grid's creator, Kevin Flynn, Sam and Quorra watched as the newest system monitor program worked his way through the training simulations. He was good was an understatement. Moving through the virtual reality of the simulator, he jumped and spun as two discs came at hime from opposite directions. In a fluid motion, he popped his dual-splitting disc off his back, split it into two, landed, and launched both of them at his foes, his reaching their targets before their own discs returned to them. Keeping his momentum, he jumped, caught the returning discs, and kept running.

Quorra was just beginning to have a hard time creating enemies for him to face. She supposed that that's what happens when two minds work on one program. Sam merely watched with focused eyes, though they weren't focused on Omega and his prowess in combat. They looked out across the Outlands to Tron City, where, without a doubt, Tesler and his highest ranking generals were plotting another, tougher Occupation.

**(Flashback)**

Almost as soon as Sam had greeted Omega, a commotion started up. Sentries began marching forward, slow, menacing, and extremely dangerous. Sam and Omega drew their discs, preparing themselves for combat. Soon, a third disc joined the assembly. It was Quorra Flynn, ISO now turned user. Soon finding themselves surrounded, the trio prepared for the fight.

Omega was the first to be struck at. Almost as soon as the ring of sentries was completed, the closest one to Omega thrust forward with his staff. Reacting quickly, Omega turned his disc sideways, ran forward and placed the center in the path of the staff. Catching the sentry off guard, he used the staff's momentum to quickly flip the sentry over and catch the now unclaimed staff.

"Radical," Sam said, having watched the whole thing, and so the fight began. A flurry of discs, staffs, fists, and feet followed. Sam and Quorra soon found themselves back to back. Nodding to each other, Sam popped out a staff, and the duo began to show the sentries the power of two close individuals.

Each one occupying both ends, Sam and Quorra ran in a circle twice before Sam went stationary, and Quorra used the inertia to latch onto a sentry, effectively pulling him down. Kicking off him while still maintaining a grip on the staff, Quorra arched over Sam, who flung her toward another Sentry. Thus, Quorra became a human missile, slamming into the bulky program and claiming his staff.

With each member of the trio armed with staffs, the sentries soon realized that this wasn't going to end well. With each sentry that joined the fray, he would find himself down before he could even land a hit. Soon, the trio had only one sentry left. Omega took one step forward. The remaining sentry, having seen all the damage dealt, dropped his staff and ran.

"Come on," Sam said, rezzing his bike. Quorra and Omega followed suit, and the three fighters took off toward the outlands.

**(Present)**

_Training Simulation complete, _the automated voice announced. All around Omega, the thirty some odd downed or derezzed programs were converted back to data and stored for future use. Sam walked up to the so-far-silent program and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Excellent job, Omega. I don't think that we need to keep training you. I now have a mission for you," Sam stated. "I've done some recon, and I've found that the city of Argon was quarantined by CLU, due to too much resistance. I need you to go to Argon and gather recruits. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Omega nodded in response, and walked off toward the exit of the Flynn hideout. Sam walked with him, causing Omega to turn his head questioningly.

"I need to do something in the user world. I should be back in a few cycles," Sam explained. "Quorra already knows, so she'll man the fort and be in communication with you," he added. Once both figures reached the exit, they rezzed their bikes and took off it different directions.

**-Somewhere in the Outlands-**

A light glowed the shape of a figure. The figure was laying face down. He appeared to be dead. However, as his light lines powered up, he began to move. Sitting up and holding a hand to his head, the program shook his head to clear the static feeling. A searing pain shot through him as memories flooded him.

_A virus...the city of the ISO's...Radia...Gisbon...a war...Kevin Flynn...an exploding ship...Quorra...a crashing Recognizer_. It all came rushing back, the resurrected program stood up shakily, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Drawing his disc, the figure spun around to see what appeared to be a different version of the creator. _  
_

"Welcome back, Anon. I'm Sam Flynn, Kevin's son, and I need you help."

**A/N: Well, here you go. Another chapter done. About 1800 words of pure awesomeness. Leave a review and let me know what you think of this new version of my Tron story. Until next time,**

**CC**


End file.
